harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider repelling spell
The Spider Repelling spell (Arania Exumai) is a charm used to blast away Acromantulas or other large spiders. If the spell misses and strikes stone, it will produce a large black scorch mark, and thus is not recommended for use on humans, although casting through or along a human produces no ill effect so long as a spider is struck. History During the 1987–1988 school year, Jacob's sibling and their friends set out to discover another Cursed Vault, which they later suspected to be near the Spider's Lair in the Forbidden Forest. Patricia Rakepick, a consultant at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the time, gave Jacob's sibling a private lesson on this spell, which they later used against the Acromantula that guarded the Vault in the Forbidden Forest. Known practitioners FullRiddle.jpg|Tom Riddle COS_promo_Harry_Potter_Hogwarts_uniform_cropped.jpg|Harry Potter COS_promo_Hermione_cropped.jpg|Hermione Granger Patricia_Rakepick_-_Hogwarts_Mystery.png|Patricia Rakepick JacobSiblingGeneric.png|Jacob's sibling Etymology Arania is derived from the Latin aranea, meaning "spider". Exumai is possibly derived from exuo, Latin for "I lay aside" or "I refuse". Alternatively, the pronunciation of exumai is somewhat similar to that of exime, a conjugation of eximo, Latin for "I banish". Together, the incantation can mean "I lay aside the spider" or "I banish the spider". Behind the scenes *The spell was created for and does not appear in any of the novels. In the film adaptation, Tom Riddle uses this spell to blast away Aragog on 13 June 1943, whilst framing Rubeus Hagrid for opening the Chamber of Secrets. Harry Potter, after witnessing Riddle's memory from his diary, uses this spell against several Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest whilst escaping the Forbidden Forest Acromantula colony. *The spell seemed to produce different level of effectiveness: in Tom Riddle's use of this spell released a simple white blast of light that missed Aragog, but left a scorch mark where the spell narrowly missed him; whereas Harry Potter's use of this spell released a beam of blue-white light that kind of carried the Acromantula away before it was blasted out of sight. *In , when Harry was successful at saving Ron from the Acromantula that had seized him, Ron was also caught by the light of the spell in the process, therefore it should have left a scorch mark on him. *Bearing in mind viewers' concerns on the inaccuracy of subtitles for spells in ,Harry Potter Wiki - ''Vera Verto'' talk page and ''Alarte Ascendare'' talk page it is possible that "Exumai" may also be incorrectly transcribed. "Exumai" is not a valid Latin word with relevant meaning, while the pronunciation by characters in the film can be alternatively transcribed as "Arania Exime." Exime, in contrast, is a conjugation of the Latin word eximo meaning "I banish," which is much more appropriate considering the spell's effect of repelling spiders. *In , Hermione Granger uses this spell to fend the Acromantulas off from the riders. After Hermione casts Arania Exumai, it causes a bright flash. This is where the pictures are taken. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references de:Arania Exumai es:Arania exumai fr:Arania Exumai pl:Arania Exumai ru:Араниа экземи Category:Protective Spells Category:Spells with a light Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin